The Day and Life of a Suicidal Girl
by KuroSora312
Summary: To the rest of the village the Yondaime was a kind and virtuous leader, but to Naru he was the monster under her bed, what's a kunoichi to do but get even? Fem!NaruXHarem ABANDONED.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: _I DO NOT own Naruto!!_

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"Naru!! You failed AGAIN!!" An angry Chunin with a scar across his face was pointing a shaking finger at a blond haired girl who started to dispel her weak attempts at a clone. Iruka KNEW this wasn't her true potential. If she could do the other parts of the exam and fail the most vital jutsu, something just didn't add up.

"Ah…Can I go now?" Iruka nearly strangled his student for not even caring that she FAILED the genin exams for the THIRD time in a row. Fortunately, his fellow teacher Mizuki was holding him back from pulling the blonde's eyes out. The said girl simply brushed her hair off her whisker marks and strolled out the door muttering something about 'celebrating at Ichiraku's'.

"NARU! Come back here!"

Naru began the tedious walk to Ichiraku's ramen stand which she knew by heart. Of course Naru, like any other girl her age, could go home and eat a nice healthy dinner with her family. Only one problem- she didn't know whether her food was poisoned. The said poisoner would undoubtedly be none other than Arashi Minato Kazuma, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha … and Naru's father. Although if you ask her, he'd be better suited as some fish on a dry desert gasping for air.

If you couldn't tell already, Naru didn't like her father much. No, Naru HATED the Yondaime with a passion that could put Sasuke's hate for Itachi to shame. The reason behind this web of hate was because **Arashi was the one who led the massacre of the Uzumaki clan in Whirlpool country. **

Let's rewind: It all started on a summer night where two lovers were married together under an oath to keep the marriage secret from everyone except the Sannins, Jiraiya and Tsunade, the Saindaime hokage, and close relatives. These two lovers were none other than Arashi Minato Kazuma and Kushina Uzumaki. Arashi was the last of the Kazuma clan and therefore was receiving all of the Kazuma inheritance. Kushina on the other hand still had a small clan but was the daughter of the main household and therefore was inheriting the Uzumaki fortune.

A few months later, Arashi's village was falling at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, while at the same time, his wife was giving birth to their first child. After a hard battle, there was only one chance of victory; summon the death god and seal kyuubi inside a newborn child. The only newborn in the village at that time was his daughter Naru. So, being the _**Change**_ he was, Arashi decided to seal Kyuubi no Kitsune into his child while giving both hers and Kyuubi's soul up to the death god. Perfect solution. No more Kyuubi but no more daughter either. Oh well, he could always get more. The only thing the Yondaime didn't count on was a mother's love.

Before the baby could be sacrificed, Kushina had begged Arashi to take her instead and, after a lot of pleading, the Yondaime gravely agreed (how cold could one guy get!!).

Needless to say, the Uzumakis were furious after that and took Naru away from Arashi to Whirlpool Country where she grew up with her grandparents. There was yet another problem. Since Naru was the first and last child of the Uzumaki heir and the last Kazuma, she was the sole heir to the Uzumaki and Kazuma's fortune. Yondaime, of course, wanted the Uzumaki fortune and the only way to get it was through his daughter.

A few years ago, when Naru was eight, Arashi attacked Whirlpool country killing all of the Uzamakis except for Naru ensuring the Uzamaki fortune for himself(through Naru) and took a frightened Naru back with him to Konohagakure. And now the _**Change**_ talks to her like nothing ever happened, like he didn't just KILL her whole family.

Anyway, back to the story.

Naru watched all the other students who passed as she walked to Ichiraku's. She could easily pass the Genin exams if she wanted to, but she refused to be a ninja to a village that killed her clan. Still… it didn't mean that she wasn't excited to be a ninja when she was younger, she just sort of lost the inspiration. The only reason she was in the academy was because dear old father thought that it would be good for her social well-being. Maybe his plan would have worked if not for the Kyuubi _he_ sealed inside her.

Speaking of her father, Naru rolled her eyes as she saw the Yondaime waiting for her next to the school gates. Some children casted awed looks at him while the grownups nodded respectfully at him. Arashi smiled when he saw her and started to wave.

"Hello, Naru. Did you pass th ...," the Yondaime paused when his daughter walked past him and sighed. When Naru was bent on ignoring him, it was probably safer to leave her alone…

'**Ohh…That was kind of harsh don't you think, Kit?'** A voice echoed inside Naru's head.

'Don't even start with me, Kyuubi. He deserves it.'

'**Yeah sure, you humans can hold so many grudges. Oh, and good acting by the way. I didn't know anyone could fail the bunshin jutsu so badly.'** Naru frowned as she heard the kyuubi laughing inside his cage. It wasn't an act as the Kyuubi had said. Naru really couldn't master the Bunshin jutsu. However, she was a professional at the much more advanced, Kage bunshin no Jutsu. Don't ask why. Even she doesn't know.

"Naru-sama, our dinner's ready." A small girl who barely looked fifteen hesitantly tapped on Naru's room door. Her black hair that seemed to be highlighted in purple swayed in a flow of waves as she gingerly opened the door. Her hair was let out except a few strands were tied back with chopsticks. Her kimono had beautiful floral patterns sewn on it. "Will you be joining your father today…?" The woman closed her eyes already knowing what the answer would be.

"Oh, Sorano-neechan!" Naru grinned happily at the head maid in the Kazuma estate. "Gomen, I already got home ramen on the way home.

Sorano gave a sigh. " I told you to call me Baa-chan, Naru-sama. I told you I have a son who's seventeen." Naru gave her a cheeky grin. "Are you sure you're not even a little hungry? All this ramen can't be good for you…"

"Sheesh, you don't have to worry about this stuff Sorano-_neechan_, but it' nice that you care!" Sorano frowned. She knew why and how much Naru detested her father sice sge was originally Kushina's maid and first best friend. She herself wasn't very found of the Yondaime as well and only stayed in his service to look after Naru. However, she knew that Kushina didn't just die to let Naru be miserable all the time.

Here Naru was, minutes after Sorano had left, on her way to eat dinner with her father. As much as she hated to say it, Naru thought that it was pretty unfair of her to keep actng like such a brat to Arashi when he was trying so hard to make their broken family work. As she approached the dining room, Naru froze as she heard Sorano and Arashi talking…about her.

"Are you disappointed in her, Yondaime-sama?" Sorano's gentle voice chimed through the wooden door Naru was leaning against.

"Disappointed? Yes. Surprised? No. She's never been the brightest of kids has she? Not even a worthy kunoichi. To think that Kushina died for something like her…"

"It's not that bad is it, Yondaime-sama? Maybe she doesn't want to be a Kunoichi."

"Or she just doesn't have the talent for it. She's a failure to the Uzamaki and Kazuma clans. A weak heiress. Honestly, even I wasn't as stupid as Naru when I was little. Her life isn't worth Kushina's. Right, Sorano-chan?"

"…"

Naru heard Arashi sigh. "Sometimes I feel like banishing her like the villagers want…"

Naru's fingers unconsciously wiped the tears off her face. Even though Arashi was her enemy his honest opinion seemed to sting more than the villager's insults.

She ran away.

_HEY!! I finally got my own account instead of leeching of RedYuki069's. Sorry for leaving off on a cliffy, but I need to know if this story is worth continuing. So, I'm not going to update until I have 15 reviews. I'm sorry!! Oh yeah about Sakura, she is one of my favorite characters (unlike Yondaime) so this will not be Sakura bashing. It only seems like it because that's how I think she really was at the beginning, but she will get better!_

_Well, here are some polls you can vote on:_

_Pairings(I'm going to make this a harem but I need the ending couple):_

_SasuFem!Naru_

_Or_

_SaiFem!Naru_

_Or_

_ItaFem!Naru _

_I'm not sure whether Arashi will remain evil or not…_

_Good!Yondaime_

_Or_

_Bad!Yondaime_


	2. Iruka, Mizuki, and more

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!_

Okay, Naru admits it; she should have listened to Sorano. She was _starving._ And then, when she was finally able to sneak out of her own house and go to Ichiraku's the stand was closed. Oh, the horror!

So now, here she was dragging herself back home where she might be able to shake of her bad luck before meeting the incarnation of evil(A.K.A Arashi).

'Hmmmm…I really need to go cut myself…'

**'Stop your whining, Kit. And aren't you satisfied from cutting your wrist last week?'**

'Yeah… Maybe if this village didn't hate me so much I could buy some decent blades…'

**'You're not listening to me, are you?'**

**"**Hey there, Naru-san." Naru turned around while taking out a kunai, ready to kill the owner of the voice. However, when she saw that it was simply her academy teacher, Mizuki, she hesitantly lowered her guard.

"My my, Naru-san. Already acting like a Shinobi even when you failed the exam?" Mizuki chuckled as he jumped off the branch he was seated on and landed in front of the blonde. Naru rolled her eyes at the disgusted look that slid across Mizuki's face. Probably from being so close to the 'demon'.

"Hai, Sensei?" Naru slowly asked. There was something strange about Mizuki's grin. Almost like he was running in some sort of 'who can be the next Orochimaru's contest.

Before she could process what was going on, a firm fist pounded with her stomach effectively causing her to lose consciousness.

"I need you to come with me…Bakemono."

--

Iruka scanned the trees worriedly for a sight of Mizuki, Naru, or at least the forbidden scroll that was stolen. He gritted his teeth at the thought of what Mizuki so shamelessly did. You see, as all of the Chunnin, and Jounin were in the Hokage's office reviewing the team arrangements and instructors for the newly graduated Genin, when a shinobi had gotten into the Hokage's secret library-Mizuki. However, the charka alarm was soon activated, sending every shinobi in the building to the library. They would have successfully been able to save the scroll Mizuki was after, however, Mizuki had the Hokage's daughter fainted in his arms with a kunai to her throat. One wrong move could lead to the death of both the Uzumaki and Kazuma clan. With a Hostage like that, the shinobi were forced to watch as Mizuki made off with the scroll and Naru, while the ones that didn't care about the demon were held back by other shinobi.

Iruka finally made it to a clearing where he saw Mizuki on a tree obviously looking for something.

"Mizuki!" Iruka paused catching his breathe. "Where's Naru and the scroll!?"

"Well, hello there, Iruka." Mizuki sneered not giving his opponent the satisfaction of an answer.

Iruka looked around frantically for Naru before looking back at Mizuki. " Don't tell me she escaped." Iuka frowned.

"W-well…O-of course not!" Mizuki tried to sneer once more while Iruka sweat-dropped. _Did Naru really outsmart him?_

"She defeated you?" Iruka questioned suddenly losing every ounce of respect he had for his ex-assistant teacher.

"She _bit _me, Iruka, as soon as she woke up!" Mizuki cried as he showed Iruka a bruised arm. "I probably have rabies now! Then she took the scroll and left!" Iruka's eyes twitched. Naru sure had some weird battle tactics.

"And you still haven't found her? Couldn't you sense her charka?"

"She has no charka to sense!"

Mizuki grabbed his Shuriken and threw it at Iruka who immediately dodged and threw some at Mizuki as well. The Shurken hit their target only to have Mizuki poof away to be replaced by a disgarded log. Before Iruka had time to think, Mizuki appeared behind him and stabbed Iruka with one of his huge Shiruken (what are those called?).

"Gagh!" Iruka fell to the floor, sprinkling blood from the new wound across the lush grass.

Mizuki smirked at his success and raised up a kunai for the final blow.

Suddenly, two pairs of Shuriken flew from the trees and stabbed Mizuki's hand causing a trickle of blood the spew from his hand which let go of the kunai.

From the trees, both senseis saw a familiar blonde girl jump out and land next to Iruka with the forbidden scroll strapped around her back.

"Naru-san" Mizuki smirked as the blonde glared. "Here to protect your sensei?"

Naru didn't answer but got into her battle pose. "Ignoring me, are you?" Mizuki taunted Naru, not bothering to get into a battle stance.

"I don't need to answer to you."

(I'm sorry I don't think I'm very good at fight scenes so I'm skipping the Naru Vs. Mizuki fight. If you want me to, I might write this, but not for now. In this scene however, Naru knows that she has Kyuubi so she's not shocked about the news)

--

"Naru…That was a great battle!" Iruka beamed at Naru who was helping him stand up so that he could walk…er…limp to the hospital.

"Thanks?" Naru wasn't sure whether or not nearly killing her teacher was exactly 'great,' but nodded her head anyway.

"As congratulations… and thanks," Iruka blushed, still embarrassed that his student saved him, "Close your eyes."

"Eh? But…" Iruka just gave Naru a reassuring smile as she simply shrugged and closed her eyes. "As long as it isn't anything stupid…"

Naru heard small scrapes and nips and as she was just about to get impatient, she felt a soft cloth on her forehead. "You can open them now, Naru."

Naru opened her eyes to see Iruka smiling without his headband. _Oh no…_ Hesitantly, Naru put her hands to her forehead and had to tuff her knuckles into her mouth to keep from screaming. Why the hell was there a hitite on her head!

"Congratulations, Naru! You've become a gennin."

"Wha-wait a minute! I don't wanna become a…" And that's all she got to say before Iruka passed out due to his back injury.

--

Sasuke felt his ears crumble at the scream that undoubtedly came from the banshee next to him. Why did he put up with these retarded nobodys?...Oh yeah, to kill Itachi that son of a- wait that would be insulting his mother, wouldn't it? Sasuke's killer aura increased as Sakura slung herself onto him trying to get a good spot on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you mad that sensei and Naru still didn't come?" Sakura coated her voice with a layer of seductiveness but her curiosity still showed. Sasuke inwardly groaned. He'll be with _this _for the rest of his freakin' ninja career? No, he'll be with two of these… GIRLS!! Out of all the stupid teams in this village in the middle of no where, HE had to be the one stuck with TWO WOMAN! The DOBE , who could barely do a jutsu right, and the CHERRY TOP who…what could she do! Both of them would just be a hindrance. Did he do something wrong that karma dictates should be brought back to him in a thousand sadistic ways?

Before Sasuke could go back into his thoughts, the door finally opened to reveal a …(okay I'm too lazy to do the character description; long story short, it's Kakashi SHOCKER!) . Sasuke's eyes turned into icy glares directed at the man who came in so late. Considering his luck, this guy would be as weak as the Dobe or Cherry Top.

He looked over at Sakura who was turning her head around trying to get a good look at the man's face.

"My first impression of you… you're missing a teammate." No shit, Sherlock.

--

Arashi was leading Naru's future-to-be team down the never-ending halls of the Kazuma estate. He looked over at Naru's team noticing the way the Uchiha rolled his eyes in annoyance at taking a detour, Kakashi read his perverted books again, and the way Sakura marveled at the house while making sure to rub against the Uchiha every now and then.

"I'm extremely sorry that Naru has kept you all waiting I was sure I woke her up this morning." Arashi smiled warmly at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"No, we're sorry for taking you away from your paperwork to help us retrieve your daughter, Sensei." Kakashi answered putting away his book for later use as they stopped next to a door that had the words _"KEEP OUT…This is a threat, you creepy, blonde hokage!!"_ Scratched on it. It was obvious who ever did this was trying to vandalize the door as much as they could. All of team seven raised an eyebrow.

"Naru, I'm coming in." And without a response Arashi opened the door and there in that room was a very AWKWARD sight.

Naru stood on top of a stool with a noose tied around her neck. A rope connected the noose to the ceiling and Naru's feet were crouched on the stool as if she was going to jump. That's right, people; Naru was getting ready to hang herself.

"Um…I can explain?" Naru awkwardly grinned

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura began to scream and yell pointing at Naru as if she had gone crazy. Sasuke's mouth nearly fell open…nearly, while Kakashi's mouth _did_ fall open (not that anyone could tell with that mask). Arashi simply smiled in a "we'll-talk-about-this-later" way.

"Ah…BYE!" Naru yelled above the screams and jumped.

* * *

_And That's the end of this chappy!! I know, I'm evil. _

_HEY!! Sorry I just took so long to update! It's been really busy, but I won't waste your time giving you excuses. I'll try harder next time. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy to know you guys like this fic! Seriously, some of you who said you didn't like this fic, why are you reading it in the first place? Just the fact that it pissed you enough for you to come crying to me means that you cared about it enough to acknowledge it, ne? Anyway, just don't read it if you don't want to._

_Well, here's the poll about Naru's true-love!_

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha with 6 votes (Yeah! Show them how it's done, Itachi-sama!)_

_2__nd__ place: Sai with 2 votes (This would be interesting to do! Go for it Sai-kun!)_

_Tie in 2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha with 2 votes (I honestly thought you'd get more votes. Fight, Sasuke-kun!)_

_Here's the Yondaime poll:_

_1__st__ place: Good!Yondaime with 7 votes( if this happens it won't be the whole stupid, Arashi wasn't the Uzumaki slayer thing, he'll still need to pay for his actions!)_

_2__nd__ place Bad!Yondaime with 0 votes (…yeah, you can see where this fic is headed…)_

_Also, I will be updaing this fic in a ten review per chapter basis._


	3. Enter Kakashi!

As fate would have it, Naru landed roughly on her side as she collided with the floor. The noose she worked so hard to make lay limply from her neck. She shot back up to glare at Arashi who had thrown a kunai at the rope before it could fulfill its purpose. If he was going to make her life a living hell, then couldn't he at least allow her to go to her own more personal one?  
"You shouldn't have done that Naru-chan, what if you got hurt?" Arashi chided gently.

"Hurt? Did it look like I was trying to get a little bruise?" Naru said seemingly to herself in a tone that clearly mocked Arashi which made the other three ninja gasp at the disrespectfulness directed at the hokage.

Arashi simply ignored it and called Kakashi forward. "Oh…ah, yes I am your new jounin instructor Naru-sama. And these are your teammates." As Kakashi said it, Naru pounced at the Yondaime who simply dodged in a yellow flash.

"You made the Haruno and Uchiha my fucking teammates?!"

"Language, Naru"

"Why I oughtta-"

"Naru!!" Everyone turned to see Sakura who had just gotten out of her state of yelling. "What were you doing?"

"Oh I was just trying to off myself, you kn-,"

"Not that!" Sakura glared at her and heaved her shoulders as if she was keeping in some tears. "You were next to Sasuke-kun right now! You were practically hanging off him!" Naru looked around herself and sure enough Sasuke was standing on a spot that she had passed a while ago. They must have brushed hands or something because Sasuke was looking disgustedly at his hands which he usually did when some one touched him.

"What the? Don't start bawling just for that!" Naru turned to see tears coming down Sakura's cheeks.

"Naru you're such a-"

"Maa, maa, not that this little get together isn't fun, but we really need to get back to the whole graduating business" Kakashi smiled at his genin team that seemed to promise to kill each other, if left alone. And the council expected him to pass these brats? _They'll be over before they even begin…_

--

Meanwhile in a deep dark cave….

Nine figures stood in a cave each one blocked by an ominous shadow. All of them stared at one particular figure until it spoke in a deep voice. "It seems that our little jinchuuriki has come further than we thought…" After staring at the other eight figures the speaker continued, "The Nine-tailed brat has passed the genin exams which none of us could have thought possible considering the lack of skill she has shown… To make matters worse her jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, the infamous white fang. And her teammates, along with a kunoichi with limitless potential, is the Uchiha kid. Your brother, Itachi." All the figures turned to ominous shadow only to be greeted with red foreboding eyes. "Anyway," The original figure continued. "Before the brat gains any more power to protect herself, we must strike now. It's bad enough that she, being the yondaime's daughter will probably have anbu guards tailing her."

"Yeah! I agree with you leader-sama! Me and Sasori-danna will capture her, yeah!" A figure with long tied back hair cheered and nodded toward his very reluctant partner.

"As much as I like your spirit, Deidara, capturing the nine-tailed fox should go to a more experienced team." All eyes landed on the red-eyed man and the figure standing next to him.

"We will accept this mission." The red-eye said bluntly before all eyes focused back on the leader whose eerie smile turned into a full grin.

"You will leave today."

--

"Alright, why don't you all introduce yourself?" Kakashi smiled half-heartedly at his genin team who stared back at him, not even pretending to return the smile. They were now on the roof of the academy, while Kakashi tried hopelessly to get his genin under his control. "No? Okay then, I'll go first." Again his smile was not returned. "Let's see…name, hobbies, like, and dislikes…oh! And goals for the future. Well,My name is Hatake Kakashi, hobbies…I have likes and dislikes and if I had a gaol for the future, I wouldn't be wasting it here would I?"

Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura all sweat-dropped. _So all we know is his name…_

"Okay, Pinky, your turn." Sakura rolled he eyes at the stupid nickname. Honestly, first cherrytop and now this?

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my likes are…" She glanced at Sasuke and let out an excited squeal causing the other three to shiver. "My hobbies are…" She squealed again and Naru wondered if that meant her hobby was stalking Sasuke or if she was only giddy since Sasuke was looking at her. "And my gaol for the future is …is… to be known as Uchiha Sakura!" This sent her into another fit of giggles and she tilted her face to the side as if saying 'I can't believe I just said that' and honestly kakashi couldn't believe it either. _Well... at least she's bold…_ he glumly thought.

"And your dislikes?"

Sakura made a look that cleary said 'don't remind me' "Blondes!" She sent a venomous look at Naru and cursed Ino.

" Okay…Naru, why don't you go next?" Kakashi looked at the blonde girl who rolled her eyes.

"You already know me, Kakashi. You know, 'cause you're always hanging around the hokage."

"That's Kakashi-_sensei _to you Naru. And besides your teammates don't know you."

Naru pouted but complied under the warning glare of Kakashi. "My name is Uzamaki Naru and…" Kakashi sent a glare at Naru and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Your real name, Naru."

"Fine…My name is _Kazuma_ Naru." She sent a glare of her own toward Kakashi. "My likes are ramen and…certain friends. My dislikes are my da-" Naru caught herself before she said that aloud although she was pretty sure Kakashi already knew, but it would be best not to freak out the other two. "…no…um…I don't hate anything." Sasuke coughed as if to hide a laugh but it was loud and screaming to Naru's ears. " Yeah, teme! I'm a happy girl who doesn't have a care in the world."!

"Hn, that explains why you were trying to off yourself."

Naru's eyebrow twitched. Why did this guy have comebacks for everything? It was like he rehearsed it or something… "Um…anyway, my hobbies are collecting ramen, pulling pranks, and training. My dream is to…" _Kill my father!_ Naru's veins, heart, and blood all seemed to scream, but you can't very well go around saying that you are the soon-to-be killer of the beloved Yondaime Hokage, can you? "Um…to be Hokage?" Naru could hear Kyuubi's raging laughter within the confines of his cell.

"Hmm…"Kakashi didn't seem convinced with Naru's introduction but shrugged it off and continued. "Emo kid, your turn."

Sasuke scowled. Great! Another person who just loved to get under his skin. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. It seems pointless to talk about hobbies but if you must know-training. And I wouldn't call it a dream or gaol since I will make it happen. This ambition I have is to resurrect my clan with a fitting kunoichi." Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Naru. "And. To. Kill. A. certain. Man."

Naru gulped as Sakura nearly fainted because she swears that Sasuke looked at her when he said that stuff about resurrecting his clan (Sakura and Naru are sitting next to each other). Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow. _As I thought…_

"What's wrong with you! You don't just say you want to kill someone!" Naru stood up pointing an accusing finger at the brooding raven. _Yeah! Why do I have to keep my bloodlust a secret while you just screamed it to the world!_ She inwardly thought.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke sneered as Naru seethed. "Just like you don't go around trying to off yourself."

"Would you let it go?!" Naru screamed before launching herself at Sasuke. Kakashi simply watched as the two genin clawed and bit each other like two starved dogs-no puppies, fighting for a scrap of food. Sakura tried to move around to avoid the fight but as soon as she saw Naru starting to win, Sakura decided that being a respectable lady wasn't important now and jumped into the fight.

After a while, Kakashi decided that this was no longer amusing and tried to pry the kids off each other. However they seemed to be stuck together like glue (or like angry wasps in honey, but who was he to judge?).

"Uh…guys?" Still fighting.

"Wouldn't you like to stop, it's getting late." Still fighting.

"Okay, then I'm gonna go steal some candy from that kid down there." Still fighting.

"Then I guess you don't want me to give instructions on the real genin exams." Still fi- Wait what? All three genins stared at their Sensei wide eyed.

"Wh-what do you mean, Sensei? Didn't we already pass the exams?" Sakura asked in a sourly sweet voice.

"No, well, that was only a test to see if you had the skills to be a genin. The real test is what I will be giving you."

Sakura frowned.

Naru stared.

Sasuke fumed.

"Well…" Kakashi sighed, feeling uncomfortable with the glares Sasuke was sending him. "Your test will be administered tomorrow morning." Kakashi turned to leave but stopped and looked back. "Oh, and I wouldn't eat any breakfast if I were you…Unless you want to lose it all." He added as an after thought and poofed away.

Sasuke cursed and made his way to the Uchiha training grounds. He was never going to kill Itachi if he didn't pass that test!

Sakura angrily stomped away, knowing full well that she could be separated from her Sasuke-kun.

Naru stayed in place for awhile before an ecstatic grin pasted itself on her face. She had another chance to not become a ninja…

* * *

_I'm so sorry about the horribly long wait! At least I updated the chobits crossover... But Anyway, I've finally got my own account so i'll be updating over here from now on. Thanks so much to redyuki68 for letting me use your account! I'll try making my updates faster from now on, but at least you know i'm alive!_

_Here's the poll for Naru's love:_

_First place: ItaFem!Naru- 11 : Yay! Itachi was finally introduced in this chappie_

_Second Place: SasuFem!Naru- 6 : Even though it's small, you've got your first hint of SasuNaru in here :)_

_Third place: SaiFem!Naru- 4 : Poor Sai! Not even an appearance yet..._

_Yondaime poll:_

_First place: good!Yondy-10 : Woah, looks like your gonna win!_

_Second place: Bad!Yondy-3 : Three is better than none..._


	4. the real exam begins!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, jutsus or anything! I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Naru fervently tried to come up with some sort of fool-proof plan to fail her sensei's gennin exam during breakfast the next morning. Next to her, Arashi was trying to kindle a conversation with her but to no avail. Naru rolled her eyes at the lack of ideas that popped into her head. Honestly, how was she supposed to concentrate when her father keeps talking to her ear? And how was she expected to make a plan when she had no idea what exactly her exam was? All Kakashi really said was that they needed to pass. There was no basis to work with which meant no plan.

"How do you like your new teacher, Naru?" Arashi spoke once again before eating some of the eggs. Naru rolled her eyes yet again. Kakashi visited their home many times to talk with her father, although she had never personally talked to him. Only the occational 'hello'. Apparently, Her father and Kakashi were good friends. "He was my student y'know" Naru roll- wait what?

Naru looked suspiciously at Arashi. "He was your student?" She asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice. They were so…different. But maybe that would explain why Kakashi came over sometimes

Arashi perked up and congratulated himself on getting his daughter to talk. Pubescent teenagers were so hard to deal with "Yes. Just like Kakashi is an instructor to you, I myself was an instructor to Kakashi." Naru looked stunned for a second but quickly recovered with an indifferent expression

"Didn't you have other gennins?" Naru asked trying not to look so eager or interested in Arashi's answer.

"Well we did have two other teammates. However, both died for the village. A noble cause." Arashi's voice held a hint of pride and Naru felt herself go sick. The way Arashi had said it seemed like dying wasn't bad but rather a good thing. Like, just because you died for your village, it was something to be celebrated. Her father was even proud of his students for dying. It was then when she realized who she was talking to:

A murderer.

A Hokage.

Her Father.

_-_*_-_

Sasuke waited impatiently by the training grounds, their designated meeting spot. He knew he shouldn't have came here so fast, but just the thought of finally becoming a ninja and defeating Itachi kept his adrenaline running and as a result he couldn't sleep. He needed all the power Kakashi could give him and that was why he will win this test.

After a few more minutes of brooding, he saw a familiar figure coming towards him. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chorused as she drew near. "Good morning." Sakura's face looked flushed-no doubt she was running here.

"Hn." Sasuke said but otherwise continued to ignore her.

"Um…where's Naru? She asked looking around as if the bright ball of sunshine would pop out of a garbage can. Knowing her, the dobe probably would.

"Sorry I'm late!" both gennins turned to see their blonde teammate running toward them. "I got caught up at home…"

"Naru! You have to get here on time!" Sakura snapped as Naru rolled her eyes-seriously, her eyes were doing that a lot lately.

Sasuke 'hn'ed for them to stop this useless talk, and the three gennins fell into a peaceful silence and waited for a few more minutes.

Well, 'few minutes' turned into an hour and an hour turned into three. So by the time Kakashi showed up around noon at the training grounds, all three gennins were planning his untimely death.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto both hollered.

"Well I ran into this black cat so I had to take a completely different path here!" Kakashi smiled under his mask when the kunoichis were seemingly thinking about the validity of such an occurrence.

Sasuke cleared his throat impatiently causing kakashi to laugh nervously at the Uchiha death glare. "Well then, why don't we get started?" Kakashi took out three bentos and two of the three gennins suddenly remembered how hungry they were. Naru on the other hand had already eaten breakfast so it didn't send her stomach growling like a bear. Kakashi then took out two silver bells tied with red string. "Your test is to take these bells from me. If you get the bells you will pass. But if you don't…will go back to the academy." Three gasps of shock ran through the gennin and Kakashi couldn't help but smile in glee. It was so fun playing with their heads!

"But sensei," Sakura hesitantly asked, "There's only two bells and three of us…?"

Kakashi's grin grew bigger; he was hoping she would ask. "Well Sakura, only two of you will be able to pass. The third one will be tied to that log over there." He nodded toward the tree stump to his right. "The others and me will eat these bentos in front of you.

_So that's why he told us to not eat breakfast…_ Sakura thought, _Ah! I'm so hungry!_

"Also… this person will be returned to the academy." Kakashi finished and the three gennin sent challenging glares to each other; they were enemies this time…Well, except for Naru.

_I have to be on the same team as Sasuke-kun!_

_I'll never defeat Itachi if I have to go back to the academy!_

_All I need to do is get Sasuke and Sakura to get the bells…!_

"Now, I'll set the timer." Kakashi did just that and placed the clock on top of the stump. "Ready, set…GO!"

_-_*_-_

"Um…" Iruka walked hesitantly into the hokage's office. Arashi looked up from his papers and smiled, glad to have a distraction from paper work for now.

"Hello, Umino-san, what can the hokage do for you?" Arashi nodded toward the chair opposite his desk for Iruka to sit down.

"Well… Hokage-sama, I was just in the building, and I was wondering a bit about Naru…" Iruka trailed of looking at Artashi questioningly. "I was worried about her team instructer. He seems a bit…"

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "Favoritism, Iruka? It's so unlike you."

"No!..I…uh, well. Naru did find out about the Kyuubi a couple weeks ago. I'm just worried.

"I am her father, Iruka." Arashi chuckled in his low melodious voice. "I think I'd know which instructor can bring out her talent."

"Yes, well, I want to make sure Naru becomes a ninja." Iruka's voice took on a serious tone. "If she could make shadow clones like she did, then I think she might have been hiding her talent all along. For what reason, I'm not sure, but no one can learn a jutsu like that in just a few hours. Naru needs to pass, Hokage-sama, Her potential is unlimited. I want her to bloom as a ninja." Iruka finished with a small pleading sigh.

Arashi seemed to think this over before slowly getting up. Iruka looked at him in confusion as Arashi went to the book shelf and took out a black leathered book. "If your so insistent, Umino-san, then here is the stats about all the jounin instructers this year.

"Thank you hokage-sama." Iruka bowed and smiled brightly as Arashi gave him the book. Iruka quickly flipped through it before stopping and starting to read what presumably must be Kakashi's information. His eyes widened.

"but, Hokage-sama, this is...!"

_-_*_-_

Naru was hiding on top of a tree watching as Kakashi was easily overpowering Sasuke and blocking his punches. She clenched her teeth. At this rate the other two won't get the stupid bells before Naru goes crazy with anticipation and steals the bells herself! Kyuubi wasn't making it any easier, with his laughter and mockery.

Before, she had sent one of her shadow clones to fight with Kakashi, just to make it look like she was trying, and the pervert had used a totally inappropriate jutsu on her clone's butt! She felt like going there, banging Kakashi's head on that stupid stump, grabbing the bells and shoving them through that eye of his that actually looked _amused_ at the gennin's attempts to get the bell. How sad was that? All these years of knowing kakashi, and she never knew he was this aggravating!

Suddenly, she was taken out of her inner rant when Sasuke actually TOUCHED THE BELLS! It was only for a brief moment before Kakashi threw him off but it still sent Naru on edge. Kakashi seemed as surprised as she was, judging from the way his eyes seemed to expand a little. Maybe there was hope in Sasuke! Maybe she will be able to go back to the academy! Maybe…Her dreams and hopes were shattered when Kakashi buried Sasuke in the ground.

_-_*_-_

A little while later, Naru heard Sakura scream before it stopped; No doubt she fainted. Okay, no need to get upset! Naru knew that Sasuke could get the bells; that fight with Kakashi earlier proved it. However, Sakura was a problem. It wasn't that Sakura was a bad ninja; she was average. But it was going to take more than average to get those bells. Besides, sakura wasn't even trying. Naru knew that Sakura was going through strategy after strategy in that smart head of hers, but she also knew that Sakura probably won't put any of it into action. Besides, now Sakura was unconscious; fat good that'll do.

Suddenly, a smirk pulled at the ends of Naru's mouth. Maybe there was a way for Sakura to get a bell…

Putting her hands together, she yealled "Henge no Jutsu!"

Naru smirked as she untied her forehead protector and looked at her reflection; Sakura grinned back at her. Naru tied the forehead protector back on her head but this time she tied back her hair with it instead of covering her now large forehead.

_-_*_-_

Itachi put on his Akatsuki cloak before walking swiftly out the door toward the exit of the Akatsuki hideout. Unfortunately, Kisame had been waiting for him by the exit and now he had to listen to his infernal gibberish again.

"Man! I can't believe we're goin' out there to hunt some stupid brat y'know?" Kisame growled low in his throat. It's almost like this place has turned into some kind of daycare! Right, Itachi-sama?"

"Hn." Honestly, why wouldn't this man shut up? Why couldn't he have had Sasori for a partner?

"Hey, Itachi isn't the little kid part of your village? Konoha?" Kisame mildly asked.

"Konoha is no longer my home." Itachi replied with venom to his voice. "Come. Let us go."

"Hm? I thought we were going when the kid was on a mission away from konoha?" Kisame inquired.

Itachi had to suppress an exasperated sigh. "By the time we get there, she should be having her first real mission." Itachi answered coldly. Really, he wasn't used to talking this much at one time.

"But she hasn't even passed that bell test yet…"

"Believe me," Itachi spoke, "She will."

With that Itachi turned to leave. Kisame sighed. The guy probably was too uchiha to admit he made a mistake…Even so Itachi has never been wrong before. Kisame grinned before joining Itachi out of the hideout and into the woods.

_-_*_-_

"Well,well…It looks like I'm going to win…" Kakashi remarked as he flicked a lazy eye over to the clock. There was only fifteen minutes left; he doupted any of those children could get the bells by then. He sighed into his mask. Kakashi had hoped this group would be different; but alas they were doomed to fail from the start. As he was losing hope, he sensed a charka presence. Who could it be this time? Was it Naru or did Sasuke get out of that hole? He turned around and nearly choked on his surprised gasp when he saw who it was.

Standing there with her arms crossed and a cocky grin adorning her features was Haruno Sakura. _The charka presence is too strong to be Sakura's!_ Kakashi confusedly thought but then again he only knew these kids for two days…

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed to get his attention. "Get ready!" It was the only warning she gave before she attacked.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long!_ _I had this chapter all typed up and ready to, but then my laptop had to go and die on me! Everything was erased! We had to send it out for fixing, and I had to retype it… Ugh…But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie!_

_Here are the poll results:_

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha with 18 votes (Itachi-sama!Wow…I didn't know you were this popular…)_

_2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha with 10 votes (Try harder Sasuke-kun! It's not over yet!)_

_3__nd__ place: Sai with 8 votes (Yay the misunderstood anbu is making a comeback! Fight!)_

_Here's the Yondaime poll:_

_1__st__ place: Good!Yondaime with 14 votes( Good!Yondaime is winning by almost half!)_

_2__nd__ place Bad!Yondaime with 8 votes (The Bad!Yondaime is making a comeback! We need more support!)_


	5. Conclusion of the gennin exams

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I am poor. I do NOT own Naruto, the characters in Naruto or ANYTHING!!!!

_-_*_-_

Iruka's fingers shook as he examined the profile of a certain jounin. "But Yondaime-sama! This is ridiculous!" Iruka choked out as he put down the book and looked to the Yondaime for an explanation. "Kakashi-san hasn't passed a single team!" Arashi nodded and Iruka felt a flicker of anger flow through his veins. "How can you be okay with this? Naru, oh Naru...I was so looking forward to her becoming a gennin." Iruka slumped back into his chair feeling utterly defeated.

"Come now, Iruka." Iruka was jostled out of his thoughts when the yondaime finally decided to talk. "I wouldn't put Naru on a team that was doomed to fail." Iruka looked back at Arashi with a flicker of hope in his eyes. "The only reason Kakashi failed all those teams was because none of them passed his test. But Naru has a good team to back her up. The young Uchiha, the Haruno girl. I'm sure the three of them would be able to pass." Arashi's grin turned into a smirk. "Kakashi's not getting out of teaching this time."

Iruka looked utterly confused now. "...But, Yondaime-sama, isn't the gennin tests usually about teamwork? Sasuke, Naru, and Sakura...They hate each other!" Iruka stated in genuine confusion.

"Are you sure, Iruka?" Arashi asked, still sporting an arrogant smirk. "Can you not think of any team like theirs; a dead last, the rookie of the year, and a girl that has excellent chakra control, that have passed that test?"

Iruka thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in understanding. "The only team that I can think of is...The sannin...!"

"Exactly."

_-_*_-_

Kakashi was able to dodge before Sakura could punch his face. Strange... the girl didn't seem to be the type to use manicured nails to attack... Kakashi did a back flip to avoid a kick to the face.

"Agh!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "Stay still!"

Well, this was all getting very amusing, but Kakashi needed to end this before the fifteen minutes are up. He grabbed an oncoming foot that was positioned for a kick and threw the pink haired gennin toward a tree. Sakura impacted with a loud 'thud' but then poofed into a log. _Kawarimi no jutsu! _Kakashi thought as he frantically started looking around for the missing gennin.

Kakashi turned in time to capture Sakura when she was about to deliver a punch to the face and pinned her down on the ground. "Let go of me!" Naru (as Sakura) ground her teeth as she snarled at Kakashi. Argh! Why was it so hard to pummel this silver haired loser? Sure he was a juonin, but Naru never thought he was capable of actually being a good fighter, considering he was the most laziest person she's met (aside from Shikamaru).

"Hmmm... no." Kakashi smiled into his mask but inside he was disappointed. With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naru's skills they could have easily taken the bells, but no. They had to be all independent like every other team he had failed. He was really hoping that this team would be different.

His musings were cut off as the Sakura slid out of his grasp and steadied herself onto the ground with a back flip. He quickly did likewise as Sakura suddenly yelled "Bunshin no jutsu." He was ready to pulverize all the Sakuras that would undoubtedly appear... but he had nothing to worry about. The jutsu failed... miserably.

Naru felt like screeming and ramming herself against the stupid stump. She was so sure that she could finally do the bunshin no jutsu like every other shinobi her age. I mean, yesterday she had made like a million shadow clones to fight Mizuki so she could surely do one bunshin, right? Apparently not. The Sakura bunshin next to her looked like some sort of zombie. That, and it didn't move.

Kakashi tensed in confusion. According to his files on the students, Sakura had done the bunshin no jutsu perfectly during the test, but this was far from perfect. The only person who could and had failed the Bunshin no jutsu that badly was... Kakashi's eyes narrowed, so that's why her chakra signature didn't feel right...

Naru quickly dispelled the jutsu as she heard Kakashi say in an annoyed tone, "Naru, why in the world are you pretending to be Sakura?" Naru froze. So...he found out?

**It was actually pretty obvious, Sweetie**. Kyuubi cooed in mock sympathy. **Do yourself a favor and never become an actress.**

Just as Naru was about to make some angry retort at kyuubi, and run away from her Sensei, the bell rang.

Both shinobi looked at the clock on the stump. Kakashi muttered a ' finally' and went to round up the other two gennins. Naru bit her lips in distress as she expelled the jutsu on her and went back to being 'Naru'. Neither Sakura nor Sasuke had gotten a bell. What did this mean for her? Will they have to redo the test... will she become a Konoha shinobi?

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"..."

"It was supposed to be _our_ mission."

"..."

"Instead we got stuck with some suna brat!"

"..."

"And all because _Itachi _got the good misson! He always gets the good missions!"

"..."

"Sasori-danna! Listen to me!" Diedara flung himself on his teammate who looked extremely annoyed at having to put off making his latest puppet just to listen to the pointless rants of his blonde partner.

Sighing, Sasori decided to humor the overwhelming blonde, if only to get him off his back. "The one-tailed brat isn't that bad Deidara."

Deidara perked up at not being ignored and started to shake his head in giddiness. "No, no, no! But he's in Suna! who want's to go to suna?" Diedara pouted. "I want to go to Konoha! It's not fair that Itachi's already been there and I haven't!"

Sasori sighed yet again. It looked like he was going to have to sit through another rant. Every one in the Akatsuki knew how much Deidara hated Itachi, maybe not as much as Sasuke, but the hate was still there. They were both in Deidara's room in the akatsuki base and Sasori was wondering whether or not he would ever make it back to his room today.

"Suna is fine. It's close to Konoha. I'll take you there if you behave." Deidara seemed to perk up at the proposal but immediately went back to his gloomy disposition.

"But, the nine-tailed kid is so much cuter than the one-tailed...The nine-tailed one's a bishounen!" Sasori nearly choked on his own spit

"Diedara... the nine-tailed brat is a girl." Sasori deadpanned as Deidara was describing how cute the little 'boy' jinchuuriki was. There was a long pause as the blonde processed the information. He turned to face Sasori.

"No he's not."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes. She is."

Deidara stuck up his nose. "That's so mean Sasori-danna. Just because he looks a little feminine doesn't mean you can call him a girl!" He chided. Sasori was debating whether or not to tell him that the reason the brat looked 'feminine' was because 'he' was a GIRL, but decided against it. He didn't feel like putting up with a debate.

"I'm going to my room." Sasori stated. "Call me when we go to get the suna brat."

"But, danna, we won't be getting the kid until a... few years..." Deidara looked deep i thought, which was unusual for the blonde, but then a smile spread across his face. Sasori felt like groaning. That was Deidara's I-have-a-totally-stupid idea smile. "I know! Since Itachi's mission is now, and ours is later...than we can _help_ Itachi and Kisame's with theirs!" Deidara exclaimed proudly.

Sasori didn't care about pride anymore. He groaned.

"To Konoha, Sasori-danna!"

* * *

It was a few minutes later in Konoha that a very satisfied Naru was tied to the tree stump. Trying hard not to smile as much as she was on the inside. She put on her best rueful expression and faced their teacher. She tuned out his talk about what they did wrong. The only thing she could focus on right now was the fact the she failed the exams! She had done it! Initially, Naru had been scared that Sakura or even Sasuke would have failed, but it seemed she had nothing to fear. Everything was okay now, and she could just go home and pretend that nothing had happened. Oh and did she just hear 'All three of you will be dropped from the program permanently?' Even better! She put on horrified expressions like her team mates but inside she was bouncing of the walls in glee. The village doesn't need an I'm-too-good-for-you type of shinobi like Sasuke (they already had enough) and if Sasuke doesn't become a shinobi, Sakura won't be interested as well! It all worked out!

Her musings were cut as Sasuke suddenly charged at Kakashi in a fit of anger. Kakashi easily pinned him down and Naru rolled her eyes. Bit stupid of him, actually. Didn't he just get his butt kicked before?

"No! Get off of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in her whiny fan girl tone causing Naru to wince at the volume.

"Do you think this is a game?!"Kakashi asked in the most serious tone Naru had ever heard him use. Sakura seemed startled and even Naru had to admit that Kakashi's tone did scare her a little. "why do you think we put you on squads? Didn't you ever think of your team mates during this whole test?"

And Naru finally realized what this thing was all about. Wow. Talk about not getting the point...

Sakura seemed to realize it, too, and voiced her opinion. "You mean the test was about team work?...But there are only two bells..."

"It doesn't matter." Kakashi admonished. "There was only two bells so that you all would be pressured to work against each other. In a real mission there would be many obstacles that come between your team. However, you must stick together." Kakashi let out a loud sigh. "You could have gotten the bells if you worked together."

"Sakura, you only cared about what Sasuke was doing, and when Naru was right in front of you, you wouldn't even help." Sakura shrunk into herself.

"Sasuke, You blindly tried to get the bells while deeming your team mates beneath you. I admit you were strong but that wasn't enough was it? When Sakura offered her help you were too proud to take it." Sasuke grunted And looked away.

"Naru," Kakashi paused. "I don't know what your problem was. One minute you were attacking blindly, and the next you were taking on a completely different approach. Either way, it was obviously for selfish purposes." Naru glared but looked down.

Kakashi stood and moved away from Sasuke who got back up and moved to sit with his team mates. Kakashi thought for a moment before hesitantly saying. "I'm going to give you one more chance after lunch." He began leaving but first turned around to look at the gennin "I'll be back. You two," He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke, "Can eat the bentos, but DO NOT give any to Naru." He stopped and looked threateningly at the two. "If I see you fed her some, then you all will fail." And with that the silver haired jounin poofed away. "

Naru finally let the smile that was escaping her, design her face. So what if she didn't get lunch? She already had breakfast so it didn't matter. Plus, she was pretty sure she could fail the test after lunch now that she knew the objective. And aside from Kakashi giving them a guilt speech, life was good.

Suddenly, she found a bento thrust in her face. She looked down to see Sasuke holding it up with Sakura staring confusedly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll get in trouble." Sakura said in a whisper looking apologetically at Naru.

"Hn, if the dobe can't fight because of hunger, then we'll lose." Sasuke deadpanned. "Besides I'm not that hungry." Sasuke said while blushing a bit. His blush reddened when a sharp growl of protest issued from his stomach. "Tch. Just take it, Dobe."

Naru was about to yell back for the 'dobe' comment. But then she realized something; they were acting like team mates! No, this would not do at all. She needed to fail, dattebayo!

"Like I can eat while tied up, teme." Naru muttered. Hopefully this ungrateful attitude will get Sasuke off her back. However, just as Sasuke looked annoyed Sakura took her spoon and stood up next to Naru.

"I'll feed you Naru." Sakura said in a determined voice. As much as Naru was surprised by this offer she couldn't bring herself to feel grateful. The pink Thing was ruining everything!

Just then gray storm clouds filled the sky. And the booming voice of their sensei filled the air. "How dare you disobey me!"

All three gennins screamed as Kakashi poofed in front of them. "You...PASS!"

* * *

Iruka and the Yondaime made small talk as they waited for news about Kakashi's bell test. Despite the hokage's reassurance, Iruka couldn't bring himself to be certain that Naru will pass. But, no, this wouldn't do! he needed to believe in Naru. But it was so hard to after learning about all of Kakashi's other teams! Suddenly a shinobi poofed into te office. Arashi and Iruka both perked up at the purple haired kunoichi in front of them.

"Anko-san." Arashi greeted with a nod of his head. Iruka did likewise. "I trust you have news about my daughter's exams?" Arashi smiled as he sank into his chair, already knowing the answer.

Anko grinned at the Yondaime. "Congrats, Sir. You are now the father of a fully certified Gennin!" Anko beamed with a smile.

Arashi smiled and looked over at Iruka. "See Umino-san?"

Iruka nodded in relief. "Thank you so much Hokage-sama. To think that someone like Hatake-san would pass Naru's team!"

"He knows talent when he sees it." Arashi smiled but the light mood in the room quickly disappeared as the door swung open and three anbu walked into the room. Arashi glared hard. It wasn't just any anbu. It was the root anbu. Danzo followed closely behind the three and stopped at Arashi's desk. Iruka looked confusedly between him and the yondaime.

"Danzo-sama." Arashi greeted stiffly.

"Hokage-sama." Danzo acknowledged. "We, the council have some concerns we wish to speak with you about."

"What concerns?" Arashi asked icily.

Danzo straightened. "About the graduation of the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kazama Uzmaki Naru."

* * *

_OMG!!!! Checks emails and faints. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. I was having such a bad week but you guys cheered me way back up! I am so thankful to all of you who keep reading this fic and putting up with all my grammar errors and what not. Your reviews were each read with so much care and I felt like crying in joy when I read each one of them! THANK YOU!!!_

_Deidara & Sasori: I couldn't help it! They are my favorite team in the Akatsuki! I'm sure many of you love 'em too! Maybe..._

_Questions:_

_**Q:**Why not all the emo guys with Naru?_

_Um, I'm sorry if my poll looked like that. These three guys are only the guys I feel like I can write about, not the emos! As much as I love the emos, I don't think I can write about Naru with Gaara._

_**Q:**If it is going to be Itachi/Naru, will Itachi be attracted to Naru?_

_Wah! I don't want to give too much away, but... Yep! I was thinking that Itachi should be attracted to Naru, Maybe not the whole 'love at first sight thing' but he will be amused by her antics, And if it turns into an Itachi/Naru fic, The amusement will steadily turn into love._

_Well here are the polls: I'm not going to close this until I've introduced all these guys, which means it will close after Sai comes into the fic. Don't worry, he'll come in here real soon~..._

_1__st__place: Itachi Uchiha with 23 votes (Itachi-sama! this is awesome, but don't lose to Sasuke!)_

_2__nd__place: Sasuke Uchiha with 17 votes (Sasuke-kun! You might actually defeat Itachi on this!)_

_3__nd__place: Sai with 10 votes (Don't worry Sai! I'll introduce ya soon!)_

_Here's the Yondaime poll: **The Yondaime poll will close next chapter! This is your last chance to vote! That's all :)**_

_1__st__place: Good!Yondaime with 20 votes( I think I know who the winner is gonna be...)_

_2__nd__place Bad!Yondaime with 12 votes (Bad!Yondaime is only eight votes away!)_


	6. Mission: Land of Waves

**Disclaimer: I am poor. I do NOT own Naruto, the characters in Naruto or ANYTHING!!!!**

Itachi shook his head as Kisame and Deidara began to banter anew. He massaged his scalp; trying unsuccessfully to stave off a headache. Sasori glanced at him with an understanding look, clearly an equal in this disgusting tornado of headaches and injuries known as their partners.

Kisame and him had been traveling for a few days now and have finally made it to the hidden leaf village.

And who should be waiting for them but Sasori and his pet, Deidara. How they made it there before Kisame and Itachi? Itachi would never know.

Just as he had predicted, Naru had indeed passed her gennin exams and was now on a team with his little brother. How…amusing? Ironic? Disgruntling? Itachi shook his head, not really knowing what to feel about the whole situation. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't get too close to the Jinchuuriki child; no matter what the consequence, her life was the Akatsuki's the moment she started harboring the nine-tailed demon.

All they needed to do now was to wait for her team to be assigned a mission which requires them to leave the safe haven of their village.

And then…Her life will be the Akatsuki's

_-_*_-_

Arashi grit his teethe as he stirred in his seat at the counsel meeting. He clenched his sweating palms and knead his teethe together; it was all he could do to prevent him from using rasengan to kill these old fools.

"I told you before." Arashi stated darkly. "I am not taking Naru out of team seven." The counsel started to shake there heads in disapproval causing Arashi's blood to boil, "Naru passed the exams by herself." He ground out, "Not with the help of the kyuubi."

"Hokage-sama." A counsel man stood up to speak. "We all empathize greatly with you. A father's pride and joy is their daughter. However, your duty is to your village before your family. We cannot make a ninja surrender their position without the Hokage's consent. We beg you to reconsider your decision."

Arashi slumped a little in his chair as the man continued. "This meeting has gone on long enough. I suggest we all get some rest and let the Hokage-sama think about it." The other counsilme nodded and Arashi glowered darkly. There was nothing to think about.

"Dismissed." Arashi said and the counsel members all started to file out. Arashi sighed once again. This was getting so aggravating.

_-_*_-_

"Naru, don't hold the cat so tight, you're killing it." Sakura reprimanded as Sasuke and Kakashi walked behind the two kunoichi toward the Hokage tower.

"But Sakura." Naru whined as she released her grip a little. "This thing keeps scratching me if I don't, besides." Her voice went down into a whisper. "It'd be better off dead."

"Naru." Sakura tisked but refrained from saying anything more.

As they stopped in front of the Hokage and his advisers, all of them went rigid in respect and honor. _What am I doing?_ Naru asked herself as she relaxed her shoulders, I _don't need to be like that in front of…Arashi! _Naru shook her head before becoming completely lax and handing the fuzball of a cat to her owner.

Kakashi was right behind her as he handed their mission report to the Hokage. Arashi nodded in thanks before looking down a list. "Well, isn't that great timing?" He asked casually. "There was just another batch of missions that just came in."

Naru shuddered it felt like she would barf if she did another stupid D-rank mission. But at the same time she didn't want to become more useful to this village that disgusted her. She didn't want to become some sort of tool for her father, the Hokage. If it would prevent something like that from happening, Naru would gladly take D-rank missions for the rest of her life.

Just as Naru finished strengthening her resolve, Sakura spoke up hesitantly, "We're not doing another D-rank mission, are we?" The blank looks the Hokage and his helpers were giving her only strengthened her suspicions. "We can't go on another one!" Sakura said with more force and conviction. Naru nearly groaned; Sakura was, once again, messing up her entire _life_.

"Now, now." Kakashi chastised. "You three are just beginning as gennin. You can't expect to get all the good missions." Even so, Kakashi's voice sounded strange as if he secretly wanted to get better missions as well. Naru glared heatedly at her teacher.

Arashi furrowed his eyes in concentration. It would help if Naru was out of the village…He didn't want to be dealing with the counsel while also making sure that no root anbu make it their mission to kill his daughter. But then again there were other threats outside Konoha that no gennin should be dealing with.

"Fine." The other jounnin in the room looked dubiously at Arashi. "I will allow it."

"Yeah!" Sakura jumped up and down while Sasuke smirked in triumph. Naru groaned and lay pathetically against the wall. Arashi just _loved_ making her feel like trash, didn't he? She glowered balefully at her father. Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow, but did not question it any further.

Arashi smirked at Sakura's enthusiasm as he took out a scroll. "We were looking for a team to do this mission anyway. You may come in now." Just as Arashi said it, an old man stepped through the doors. He took a swing of the sake in his hand and his eyes scanned the team in front of him.

"I'm paying money for this?" He asked in disgust. "A grey haired guy, a little pink haired girl, and two girlish boys." Sakura snickered quietly while Naru flushed.

"I'M A GIRL!"

_-_*_-_

"They're coming out!" Deidara hissed excitedly. The four Akatsuki members watched as team seven walked casually out the village behind an old man. "Aww. Your little brother is so cute, Itachi!"

"Hn." Well, Sasuke always did have their mother's looks…

"Fine then," Kisame made a show of flexing his abs as he reached for his sword, "Let's get that little monster." Before Kisame could jump out of the tree they were in. Sasori calmly put a firm hand on his chest.

"No, not now." Sasori didn't look away from the passing gennin.

"Why the hell not?" Kisame growled, but let go of his sword nonetheless.

"We're too close to Konoha." Itachi muttered as they started moving through the trees following their target. "The Anbu will know if a gennin team were slaughtered outside their gate."

"Slaughtered?" Deidara asked in confusion, "I thought we were just gonna get the demon, yeah?"

Sasori sighed dramatically, "Honestly, do you even use your head? If we let the others escape, they'll undoubtedly report back to the hokage. We don't need a whole village on our trail."

No one responded as they watched the unsuspecting ninja move through the forest in their first C rank mission.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this chapter does not have anything worthwhile…_

_I will update __way__ sooner than I did this time; I have been totally unfair to you guys and I am so sorry!! _

_Sorry this chp. is so short, the other will be longer! Anyway…_

_And the __**winner**__ for our Yondaime competition is….._

_**Good!Yondaime!!! **__who won by 26 votes to 15 votes! (Honestly, who did not see that coming?)_

_I'm not going to promise you a total turn around in Arashi's personality; He and Naru aren't going to be holding hands and skipping off into the sunset. And it's not like after this he won't do a single bad thing. But there will be a sort of understanding to why Arashi did the things he did, and Naru will come to accept her father someday. But until then…_

_The fight to be Naru's true love is on!! Here are the results so far:_

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha: 29 votes – Great job Itachi-sama! Don't let Sasuke win, now!_

_2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha: 22 votes – Almost there, Sasuke. We just need a few more votes.._

_3__rd__ place: Sai: 11 votes – I feel so bad for Sai, but then again I also want to write about the other two…_

_Oh, and a question many of you are asking:_

_**Why is the Yondaime all nice and sweet now?**_

_Before, the story told of how Naru sees her father. She has this impression that because_

_of their past together, the Yondaime is the most evil thing in the world. But she is right on some levels; Arashi does care for his family, but even so, the village will always be his top priority. To everyone else, he is a responsible yondaime and the best hokage the hidden leaf village has ever see._


	7. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Naruto does not belong to me.

_-_*_-_

Naru sighed unsteadily as she carefully opened her eyes to the piercing rays of sun. Groaning, she closed her eyes and out her arm across her face in a vain attempt to block the blinding lights.

"Finally! Get up, Naru!" Sakura's annoyed voice growled as the covers were ripped off Naru's body. Ugh…Naru curled in on herself. What had happened? Oh right, Tazuna had lied about the mission. This guy named Gato had wanted to kill him for making the bridge and had sent that demon of the mists…Zabuza, to do the job. Naru could still feel the cramps in her body, protesting the extreme workout that battle had given her. But then again, Sasuke and she were able to work as a team for the first time and create a plan. And Kakashi…

Naru hauled herself off the futon she was sleeping on (she briefly recollected coming to Tazuna's house before falling asleep). "Is Kakashi Sensei okay?" She asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine, Naru." Naru looked to the side to see her Sensei laying down on a futon identical to hers. Sasuke sat scowling at Naru as if it were her fault that their Sensei was currently injured in bed. Naru glared back.

"You've been asleep for hours, Dobe." Sasuke growled under his breath making Naru shiver with the maliciousness.

"Jeez! I'm tired y'know? After I took down a missing-nin?" Naru snarled as she yanked the covers off herself and stood up next to Sasuke. **Not to mention we need our beauty sleep…**Kyuubi moaned dejectedly, **my fur's beginning to come out with all this stress~**. Naru ignored the red demon and continued to insult Sasuke. Kakashi held up his hands as if to reprimand them.

"Maa, maa, let's not start this again…," His face grew stern as he continued. "Now that Naru is awake, we need to train… that was not the last time we'll see Zabuza." All three gennins tensed unconsciously.

Sakura pulled fitfully at a strand of cherry hair as she pursed her lips. "But Kakashi, sensei, Zabuza-san is dead, isn't he? That Hunter nin took him away remember?" She asked curiously, worried that her sensei might have finally lost it.

"I'm afraid not Sakura." Kakashi then explained how the Hunter nin was probably an accomplice of Zabuza's since he did not dispose of the body properly.

Naru groaned while rolling her eyes slightly. She really didn't want a repeat of that battle and judging from the way Kakashi seemed to be casting discreet glances at them, they were probably in for a training session. Oh joy.

The worst part of it was that she was actually _enjoying_ this mission. It was infuriating to say the least; how just because she enjoys it, she keeps finding herself _trying_ to complete the mission and become stronger. This was not good. If her team were to continue their streak of passed missions, Naru knew that there was no way that she could get sacked from being a ninja any time soon. But if they failed this mission, Arashi was less likely to assign another B rank mission until they were chunnin(Which Naru will never be thank you very much).

She glanced at her teammates that were deep within their own thoughts. If she were to make them fail this mission…But then that was totally unfair since Sakura and Sasuke will have to redo the academy just to become a ninja. But as Naru thought of it more and more, she shrugged her shoulders to shake off her guilt. It's not like they could never become ninjas again. Plus, with Naru's sour attitude toward the village, she was probably just slowing them down. They would be better off without her. Naru nodded to herself, content with her justifications. She grinned evilly to herself. This mission was going _down_!

_-_*_-_

Haku inspected Zabuza's injuries before tsking slightly. It looked like Gato was going to be mad…Not to mention he would probably need to find more herbs to treat all of Zabuza-sama's wounds. He shrugged it off as he placed Zabuza's body against a tree when he felt his pulse come alive once again. Haku smiled welcomingly at Zabuza when he saw his eyes flicker open. Zabuza gave him a half-hearted glare before yanking the senbon needles out of his neck. "Are you trying to kill me with this crap?" Zabuza growled through his teethe.

"If those needles didn't kill you before, the way you're yanking them out surely will." Haku remarked dryly as he placed a cloth over Zabuza's bleeding neck. "See now? You've made it bleed." Haku said worriedly. Zabuza lay back against the tree allowing Haku to finish his ministrations. This was not good…He was pretty sure that those kids were normal gennin but to think that he had to have Haku's help to stay alive. Zabuza's eyes narrowed. _Not to mention I'll have to deal with that bastard, Gato…_

"I'm pretty sure Kakashi-san, knows that you are alive, Zabuza-sama." Haku stated as he continued to clean Zabuza's wounds. The missing nin gave a dry laugh.

"He's not stupid. I have no doubt that his team is waiting for our next strike."

_-_*_-_

"Good morning, all of you!" As the ninjas came down stairs, a young woman came out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips. She bowed a little before continuing. "Thank you so much for taking care of my father on his trip." Naru rolled her eyes a little. It was hard to believe that the old man had such a well mannered daughter**. Mmmm…**Kyuubi hummed inside Naru's head. **If you let me eat her then I'm** **sure it would count as a failed mission… **Naru thought about that for a second before shaking her head. If she were to let Kyuubi out, she knew he would never let her reel him back in.

Kakashi closed his eyes smiling. "No. We should be the ones thanking you for your hospitality, Ms…?"

"Oh no, please call me Tsunami."

Kakashi nodded. "Tunami-san then. And that is…?" Naru looked around curiously, trying to find whoever Sensei was addressing. She finally laid eyes on a small boy behind Tsunami's skirt, staring at the ninja with distrust.

_Waoh,_ Naru thought with surprise. _I didn't even notice him…._

Tsunami glanced down at the boy and moved him out of the cover of her dress. "This is my son, Inari." Inari glared spitefully at the ninja and Tsunami smiled sheepishly, obviously trying to cover up for her son's blatant show of disrespect. "Sorry, he just…"

"Has issues?" Naru suggested noticing the way Inari made sure to glare despisingly at her. Naru narrowed her eyes and glared right back.

"Naru! Don't be so rude." Sakura hissed as she jabbed Naru in the ribs. Before Naru could retort, Kakashi placed a hand on her head, preventing any fights from breaking out.

"Naru, be nice." Kakshi reprimanded. "Where is Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked Tsunami, completely ignoring her son.

"My father went out to the bridge before you all woke up."

"Then I'll be going there as soon as possible." Kakashi turned on his gennin. "You three, will be training." Naru practically groaned. There was no way to try ruining the mission if she was away from the client! She glared venomously at Kakashi who either didn't see or didn't care that his student was planning his death. "You all need as much help as you can get to defeat Zabuza." Kakashi stated in a tone that left no room for arguments. Naru bit the inside of her cheek. **There'll always be other times, Sweet heart…** Kyuubi purred from within his cage causing Naru to shiver at the husky tone. Kyuubi laughed quietly at her reaction and Naru briefly wondered whether or not years of imprisonment were starting to nurture insanity within the demon.

"Let's go." Sasuke lead them out the door.

_-_*_-_

"I am itching for blood." Kisame dead panned as he hung lazily from a tree branch watching the gennin get ready for their training. Itachi spared him a glance before reverting back to observing the leaf ninjas. "This is the most stupidest mission we have ever agreed to."

"You didn't agree to anything." Sasori hissed from inside his puppet, "Leader-sama assigned this to you remember? He glared at Itachi now, although no one could tell with his puppet on. "When, Itachi do you plan to make your move?"

Silence.

Sasori growled.

Deidara looked between his team mates and tried nervously to break the ice. "Why are you wearing that puppet in this heat Donna-sama?" Deidara laughed uncomfortably at his teammate.

"We need to wait." Itachi finally answered Sasori's question. "To think that the Demon of the Mist is here…" Itachi glanced at Kisame. "Any information, Kisame?"

"You mean other than what we heard in the brats' battle? I want his sword." Kisame grinned wistfully, obviously daydreaming about owning two swords.

Deidara pouted. "I don't get it. Why should we wait?"

"First of all, I don't think it's fair to attack my little brother when he is so ill-prepared." Itachi sighed in disappointment. Honestly, you try planting seeds of hatred in their head and they don't even dignify you with some effort. The nerve… "Plus, this is interesting."

Kisame raised an eyebrow, "What? You mean the Kyuubi brat?"

Itachi paused before answering, "Does it not seem like she is purposely trying to fail this mission?"

"Now that you mention it, she didn't even try to help in their battle with Zabuza…y'know until her teammates were getting creamed." Kisame looked up thoughtfully.

Sasori nodded in agreement, making his puppet shake slightly. "Her lack of enthusiasm is also unnerving."

"Twisted." Kisame grinned, "I like that." Itachi didn't comment but judging from his sly grin, Kisame knew the Uchiha agreed.

Deidara looked between his teammates fretfully. "I still don't get it…Why are you all talking about the Kyuubi brat like he's a girl?"

_-_*_-_

Arashi laid his back against his chair in relief. The counsel had allowed Naru to stay a gennin…finally. Arashi's decision as Hokage was final and the counsel knew this. But that still didn't stop them from doing everything in their power to get Arashi to change his mind.

However, his victory was short-lived since Danzo just had to come and ruin Arashi's moment of glory. He had suggested to the counsel that instead of having Naru quit being a ninja, they have a ninja watch over her to make sure the kyuubi doesn't pose as a threat anymore. Danzo had proposed a fifth hand-picked addition to team seven. The rest of the counsel had immediately absorbed that idea. Even Arashi agreed happily to it. That is until he found out that that the new member of team seven would be a root Anbu. He should have known that Danzo would pull a dirty trick like this. However, without a better opposition than 'I don't like him', Arashi had grudgingly agreed. Now all that was left to do was wait for the Danzo to come back with the Anbu that he deemed right for the job.

Arashi was pulled out of his musings as the door to the meeting room opened and all the counsel members turned to look at Danzo who had just walked in. Homura gave a twisted smile before answering the question that all the counsel members were thinking.

"Hokage-sama, I believe that this Anbu will be more than adequate to complete this mission." Just as he was saying it, a young pale boy walked into the office obviously having followed his superior.

"Allow me to introduce, Sai." The boy gave the counsel one of the fakest smiles Arashi had ever seen and he, along with the rest of the counsel, nodded in approval.

* * *

_Yay! Sai's here!_

_Anyway, I was going to update last week but…Sorry there was just too much stuff going on with school, but at least I didn't keep you waiting too long, right? _

_Happy Valentines Day 3 3!!!!! I hope all of you have a great day and remember; Spread the LOVE not the HATE!!!_

_So speaking of love, here's the poll:_

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha: 33 votes – Nice Itachi-sama! You've shown your first sign of love in this chappie!_

_2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha: 22 votes – you didn't gain any more votes, Sasuke! Keep going!_

_3__rd__ place: Sai: 14 votes – Sai! You've finally come! Hopefully this will attract more of your fans!_

_Anyway, have a great V-day~! ;) _


	8. Training

Kakashi had finally finished explaining to his students the concept of tree climbing. And now, there was only one predicament left to attend to.

The silver haired ninja stared uneasily at Naru, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with the gennin. He knew that Naru was already fairly adept at tree climbing. Kakashi himself had personally taught the Yondaime's daughter, as was expected of someone of high ranking blood, when she was much younger. _When she was much cuter_ Kakashi thought dryly as he flicked a bored eye at the kunoichi in front of him. _So not cute…_Such exercises, like tree-climbing, would only exhaust Naru's chakra for when she really needed it. He had also taught her water walking so that was a no, as well. Speaking of which, Sakura will probably need that instructing soon seeing as how she was already running up and down the tree like a monkey.

"Well…Maybe I can bring you to the bridge with me." Naru grinned hopefully with a menacing gleam in her blue eyes. Kakashi seriously didn't like that look she was giving him now…

Yes! Naru grinned to herself. Her plan to ruin the mission may work yet! If Kakashi just took her to the bridge maybe she could find a way to throw Tazuna and the other workers into the water or something. **Wow. How evil…** Kyuubi sounded scandalized in his cage before he grinned in approval, **I've trained you well.**

"Or perhaps," Kakashi looked indifferently at Sasuke who had fallen off the tree for the hundredth time, "It would be best for you to stay here to instruct Sasuke-kun." Naru made a gagging noise, and both of them heard Sasuke plunge off the tree in surprise.

"What! Kakashi-sensei, that's your job!" Naru growled as she finally regained her composure. "I'm not babysitting some Uchiha."

"Naru-baka, quit making fun of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura huffed and came down the tree next to Kakashi. "But sensei I'd be more than happy to help Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at all of their backs but Kakashi just ignored his gaze, "Maa, sorry Sakura-chan but I'll be teaching you water walking before I go to the bridge." Sakura's hopeful face dropped.

"So Naru's going to be here _alone_ with Sasuke-kun?" She asked hesitantly, not bothering to ask what water walking was.

"If you want to see it that way, then yes." The jounnin affirmed while putting away his orange book, "Now come to the lake." The nin vanished in a flash of leaves before he could hear any more complaints from his gennin. Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly and gave a pleading but lethal look to Naru.

The blonde kunoichi rolled her eyes but nodded all the same making a quiet promise between girls that she wouldn't try anything sneaky while she was alone with the avenger.

_-_*_-_

"Um…," Haku watched in amusement as Zabuza unfruitfully tried to change his own bandages on the bed Gato had provided them with, "Should I not help you, Zabuza-sama?"

The young boy smiled lightly as Zabuza glared at him, "I can at least do this by myself." He growled through his mask but just as he said it some of the loose bindings around his torso fell of with a languid 'flop'.

"Zabuza-sama, you wrap them too loosely, it's as if you're scared of pulling on it…" Haku laughed but stopped when Zabuza held out his injured arm expectantly. Haku looked at him in confusion.

"If you're so damn good at it, then you do it." Haku blinked but gently smiled in response.

No words were needed as the younger of the two nins bent down to redo his superior's bindings. Zabuza stayed still as to not disrupt Haku's work and the chunnin never questioned him on whether or not the bindings hurt and whether they didn't. He already knew full well not to expect an honest answer from his prideful lord.

Finally, as Haku was about to finish with the bindings, he took a deep breath knowing that their moments of bliss were numbered. "Gato-san has become increasingly angry and I do not believe that those leaf ninja think they have defeated you."

"I know."

Haku nodded and refrained from asking why Zabuza had even made a deal with Gato-san. That man wasn't exactly known for fulfilling bargains and just the thought of him sent shivers up Haku's spine. Did Zabuza-sama really believe that Gato-san could help him reach his dreams?

"What is it, Haku?" Zabuza looked indifferently at his apprentice although there was some genuine concern in his eyes. Haku looked startled at being pulled out of his train of thought.

"Oh…nothing Zabuza-sama. I must attend to some other work." Haku turned to leave feeling slightly put down that he wasn't able to present any of his concerns about Gato-san to Zabuza-sama_. But Zabuza-sama is smart. He probably already knows who to trust and who not to_. Haku assured himself.

"No. Stay here." Zabuza commanded from the bed. Haku looked at him with confusion causing him to growl in annoyance. "You don't like Gato, right?" It wasn't a question. "Then you don't have to deal with him just 'cause I'm injured." Haku opened his mouth to refuse but nothing came out. _Without me having said anything Zabuza-sama had known…_The chunnin closed his lips again trying to refrain from looking like a fish and instead padded back to Zabuza, he wondered silently if he too was ill like his lord because of the light feeling in his body and as he sat on the chair next to Zabuza's bed he was filled with new sense of conviction.

_It doesn't matter; Whether or not Zabuza-sama's decisions are educated or not means nothing to me. I am his weapon and I will never be an obstruction. My disliking of Gato-san has nothing to do with this and I will carry out any command he gives me as long as Zabuza-san approves. I will do anything to help Zabuza-sama._

Haku gripped his hands at his sides painfully.

_Anything…_ He fervently promised.

_-_*_-_

"Teme, I can just tell you what you're doing wrong." Naru growled slightly as she finished devouring her sixth cup of ramen. "You've been doing this for like what? Three hours? We can go back to the bridge if you just listen to me."

"…"

Naru stuck out her tongue at the Uchiha. Jeez, his stupid ego was gonna make them actually succeed in this mission. Why on earth couldn't they just go back home and let that Zabuza guy do whatever he wanted? Anyway, it wasn't like this was a real mission anymore since Tazuna hadn't paid for a B-rank mission. Argh, her father was probably going to scold her for letting the team do a mission they weren't paid to do. 'You should have come home and completed missions that benefit the village' he would say.

"Damn…" Sasuke cursed lightly when he fell back on the ground while landing on his feet. Naru blinked as the Uchiha straightened up and continued the exercise. _You have to admire his persistence…_

**While we're on the topic of persistence, come set me free?**

_But he doesn't need to be such a teme about it_. Naru thought with a disgusted glare at her teammate.

**It was worth a try…**

Naru bit her lips to keep from laughing as Sasuke fell down once again but this time wasn't as lucky as to land on his feet.

"Stop smirking, dobe." Sasuke hissed as he stood back up.

"I thought you were a genius, Sasuke-kun?" Naru gushed in a mocking voice.

"Shut up." Sasuke turned his back to her. Naru started laughing at the Uchiha's wounded pride. That is, until Sasuke fell again…right on top of her.

"Waah!" Naru fumbled trying to stop the world from spinning. "What the? Jeez, Sasuke-teme did you really have to?!" Naru tried to push the larger boy off of her while at the same time arranging her clothes into a more modest look. "Get off!"

Naru stopped struggling when she noticed that her teammate didn't seem as distressed as her. She looked up to see Sasuke staring almost hypnotically at her face. Sasuke's pale skin seemed to be lightened in contrast to the tanned limbs tangled up in his and his Obsidian eyes held a rather reddish hue to them. _Had they always been like that?_ Naru thought nervously trying to catch her breath from the intense look in them. "S-Sasuke- teme?" Her voice shook slightly and her anxiety seemed to increase as there was no response from the boy. Instead his head descended slowly and steadily closer and closer to her face. Naru felt the blood rush to her face and closed her eyes in frustration, "Wh-what the? Get off of me."

Sasuke didn't listen and Naru was too confused to say anything as those eyes came closer to her own closed ones.

_Thud_

She felt cold flesh hit her forehead and opened her eyes to see Sasuke smirking down at her with his forehead pressed against hers. "Karma, dobe. It's what you get for laughing at an Uchiha." Naru was in shock for a while before…

"Eww…Your forehead has sweat all over it, Teme!" She yelled as Sasuke climbed off of her. "Stupid! I'm gonna break out now!"

" 'I'm gonna breakout' ?" Sasuke smirked again. "What a _girl_."

"Why you!" Naru got up onto her own feet.

"Shut up, girl"

"Shut up to you too, you…MAN!"

"Hn. Come on."

Naru blinked in confusion. "Come? Come where?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Come help me with this charka exercise." Sasuke beckoned to Naru with his head and continued walking toward the nearest tree. Naru followed nervously behind him. Normally, she would have commented on Sasuke's weakness but now…she was too preoccupied with what just happened. What would Sakura think? It was just a stupid thing right? Just Sasuke's little 'karma'? Naru's mind continued to wander, but as Sasuke began climbing the tree and turned around to look expectantly at her with a smirk, Naru couldn't help but grin back as she began instructing her teammate, all thought of ruining the mission gone for now.

_-_*_-_

"How can you all be so happy?!" Inari screamed, frustration leaking off every word.

"Inari! Please, not at the table" Tsunami stood up hesitantly next to her son, "You-,"

"No! You guys should just stop it already! You can't beat Gato, no one can!" Inari yelled once again. Naru clenched her teeth; she was seriously sick of this kid. Yeah, his father died. It didn't give him the right to turn into some self-pitying brat that always cried in his room or whatever. He still had his mom and grandpa who were still fighting, didn't he? To think that the hero his father must have been got such an ingrate for a son. "Gato will eventually kill all of you! You all say those good-looking words but in the end it's all hopeless!" _Yeah, keep talking kid_. Naru sneered. _I'll get a good laugh out of this_, Inari sniffed back more tears. "You don't know anything about this country! People like you who don't care, you know nothing of pain!" Naru abruptly stood up and everyone looked at her in confusion. She was quiet for a while as she stared at Inari.

_Monster...freak…demon._

_…all those jeers and whispering…a fiery night…waking up alone…running down the hall…into her grandparents room…_

_**Arashi's face soaked with the blood of her family.**_

Naru punched the table in anger. "Don't make me laugh." She sneered at Inari who had gone silent in bewilderment. " 'people like you' ? 'kill all of you' ? Are you kidding me?" Inari didn't say anything as Naru continued. "I don't need to be lectured like this by some crybaby who thinks he's the hero of some tragedy."

Sakura nudged Naru in the ribs in slim anger, "Naru, he's just a kid. Don't be so harsh…" Inari began to sniff slightly and Naru glared at the boy.

"What a worthless baby. You bug me." Naru left the house. She seriously needed to cool off.

_-_*_-_

Sasori watched uninterestedly as Naru gently creeped out of the house toward the bridge that the gennin were hired to protect. It was slightly amusing to see her reaction to the brat who was crying but Sasori didn't have time to think of that right now. He knew an opportunity when he saw one; Naru was alone which meant that they could finally make their move. He turned uncomfortably in his puppet toward the other missing nins who were either asleep (Deidara) or resting (Itachi and Kisame). "Come. She's alone." Itachi stood up gracefully and Kisame was knocked slightly off balance by the sudden movement. Itachi then proceeded to kick Deidara off the blanket of leaves he was sleeping on. Sasori growled in disapproval. "Hands off, Uchiha. He gets cranky without his sleep."

"Whatarewealldoinnow?!" Deidara screamed in alarm as he sat up straight still drooling slightly from sleep. He looked around as if he were surrounded by enemies. Every one ignored him.

"Really Itachi, why are you so excited to go? It's not like you're going to let us capture her?" Kisame grinned hopefully.

"Hn."

Kisame's grin only widened. "Oh I get it now. Are you hoping to fall on the brat too?" He joked remembering how Itachi's Sharingan had spun like crazy when they watched Sasuke pin Naru on the forest floor. Kisame would have been freaking terrified if he was on the receiving end of that murderous look. Itachi made no comment to Kisame's remark but judging from the contemplative expression on his face he was seriously putting a lot of thought into it. Kisame sweat-dropped, _don't tell me he's actually considering it…? _But now he knew for sure that there won't be any fighting once they found the kyuubi brat.

His hand twitched longingly toward his sword.

_-_*_-_

Naru came to the bridge and nearly choked at the amount of work that was already finished; Looks like they were serious about this. Naru grinned, but that wouldn't stop her from having her fun will it? "Shadow clone jutsu." She whispered into the night sky. Six Identical faces smiled back at her and she could tell that all of them were as excited as she was. "Let's get to work." She didn't need to say anything more since the clones immediately scattered to do her will. Some of them turned over boxes of tools while others began to use kunais to crack the surface of the bridge. It would take a group effort to actually break down the whole bridge and that would no doubt cause the entire town to wake up and witness her treachery. So she would have to settle with vandalizing the place.

She felt a light sense of remorse at seeing the hard work of the village destroyed but quickly shook it off. They could always rebuild it with the assistance of other ninjas and if there was one thing she's ever learned from Kyuubi, it was to satisfy your own needs before others.

That whole incident with Inari had reminded her of the death of her grandparents, the heads of the Uzumaki clan. Arashi was the cause and she could never disrespect her grandparent's memory by becoming a weapon of their murderer. She will not bend down to Arashi. She will not be a leaf ninja.

You can believe it.

_-_*_-_

* * *

_Whoo~! That was a pretty fun chapter to do. _

_So…yeah. I just recovered from surgery (nothing serious) so I can finally type! Yay!_

_So the first bits of ItaNaru and SasuNaru appear! I'm not sure if the scenes are good or not, though…I'm trying really hard not to make this into some high school shojo manga. _

_And, yeah, if any of you guys haven't noticed, I seriously love Haku (I love Zabuza by default because Haku loves him). That's why a good chunk of this chapter had that Haku fluff in it. Also expect him to have a much bigger part in this fic than he did in the anime._

_Anyway back to business! _

_Is the Yondaime still evil? I thought good Yondy won? _

_Yes, yes I know, but I can't just say that Arashi got out of bed one day and all was forgiven can I? Arashi's going to have a long way to go before we can see the real good side of him…_

_The love poll: _

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha: 36 votes – keep going Itachi-sama!_

_2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha: 22 votes – Perhaps this chapter will get you more votes…_

_3__rd__ place: Sai: 14 votes – Sorry for not mentioning you in this chapter Sai!_

__-_*_-__


	9. Haku

_I have no excuse. The update is super late and I apologize tremendously. School's just been so stressful. And, yes, I know. That is never a good excuse._

_And still you've all been so kind. Look at that; More than a hundred reviews! I'm really so thankful for all the support you all are giving and I love you all to pieces! _You_ all are the reason I write!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own __Naruto__._

* * *

"Excuse me?" a shake.

"Excuse me?" This time the motion was harder, more powerful, successfully sweeping away the grogginess and Naru balefully opened her eyes only to cover them abruptly from the onset of sunlight. _Did I sleep outside?_

"I'm sorry." A hand guided her up to a sitting position where the sun mercifully didn't blind her. "But you were sure to get a cold otherwise."

"Ah, it's fine." Naru stifled a yawn and turned to face the stranger, and dropped her jaw upon inspection of the youth. Hmm…No slight uprising on the chest…an adams apple…a man?! He nearly stood up but dropped back down into the stranger's arms.

Haku laughed, "Well, it's nice to know you're so alert in the morning." Naru nodded, almost curiously. "I'm Haku. I live around the village."

"Y-you're a boy right?" Naru asked ambiguously, the red tinting her cheeks gave away how ashamed she was for asking.

"Yes." Haku blushed, his own shared embarrassments making itself known on his face, before continuing. "And you are…a girl?"

"Right." The kunoichi confirmed, both ninja's looked at each other in silence as though communicating through thoughts and suddenly burst out laughing. "Awkward." Naru nodded successfully controlling her mirth. Amicability hung in the air between the two before the blonde continued talking. "So, what's a villager doing out here so early?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to be here." His eyes glanced down to the kunai and shuriken bag. "Kunoichi-san."

"Oh no!" Naru raised her arms defensively. "I didn't mean it like that. Just curious!"

Haku smiled slightly and motioned toward his basket. "I thought that I could gather some herbs here before the construction workers come here to finish the bridge." His voice wavered slightly as he motioned again but this time nodded to something else. "However, it seems that I was a bit too late…"

Naru flinched slightly when she saw a fields of medicinal plants crushed by the cement and concrete blocks, later to be used for the bridge. "Um…Sorry?"

"Construction will have that affect on the world." Haku stood up, dusting his already spotless clothes as he did so. "Perhaps, I shall have to go deeper into forest if I am to find the herbs I am looking for. Why don't you join me?" Haku smiled again. "It's rather dangerous for a young girl to be out here alone."

Personally, Naru thought Haku was the one that should be most concerned about stalkers but decided to keep her opinion to herself as she nodded shyly at Haku. This was, after all, the fist time a man actually had the decency to show her some chivalry. Now, this is what they call a gentleman.

_-_*_-_

"Naru's taking too long!" Sakura grumbled under her breath looking over at the pile of blankets on Naru's futon. "Naru!" She hissed, "Wake up before we leave for the mission."

"It's fine isn't it Sakura?" Kakashi asked innocently, although he too was staring disapprovingly at Naru's futon.

"But Sensei! Aren't you the one who said that we might fight…y'know…" She gulped, "Those missing ninja?"

Kakashi nodded, deeming his lenience with Naru at an end. He was being considerate of the child because of what Inari had so thoughtlessly said, but enough was enough. The sun was already up high in the sky.

He walked over, shoulders hunched in his usual uncaring pose. He pocketed his book and lightly kicked the futon. "Up. Now." No answer. Kakashi sighed as he bent down and grabbed the ends of the blanket and pulled at the material expected to hear the satisfying thump of skin hitting ground.

"…"

"…"

"…Good riddance." Sasuke mumbled glancing way from the empty sheets of Naru's Futon.

"Sasuke." Kakashi muttered through clenched teeth. "Did you have anything to do with this?" Sasuke just gave him a look before continuing to put on his white sleeves.

"This is horrible! Naru's so selfish! Running away by herself!" Sakura screamed running over to the abandoned futon and kicking it over. "I'm happy you went away!"

"Calm down, Sakura!" Kakashi grabbed her by the arm. "We have to think about this logically." Kakashi took out his book and continued to read, something that usually calms him down. "If she were any other ninja, I wouldn't mind leaving her but this is the yondaime's only daughter." He sighed. "We're dealing with royalty that just ran away."

"You ninjas ready up there?!" Tazuna's voice bellowed from bellow. Three leaf shinobi's shared a glace, silently agreeing that right now, their client was the most important. It would do no good to split up seeing as how Zabuza was on the lose so all they could do now was grin and kill Naru the next time they see her.

_-_*_-_

"Here you go!" Naru exuberantly handed Haku a handful of herbs before rushing off to find more. Haku smiled a bit.

"You don't need to trouble yourself over this, Naru-san." Haku chided although he didn't make a fuss in accepting the herbs. "I think this might be enough…Perhaps a few more."

Haku sat beside the kunoichi and began combing through his basket and separating the herbs. "Wow, Naru-san. You actually found great medicine."

Naru flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, all ninja's are supposed to learn this, especially kunoichi."

"Sounds nice."

Naru looked at him incredulously, "Are you kidding? When I was training to be a Kunoichi, we had a whole semester on _flowers_." Haku laughed.

"It's not funny! It was flower arranging, and picking, and so much other pointless stuff! I don't even know why we did it."

Haku tilted his head as he examined Naru. "You don't seem to have enjoyed becoming a ninja…"

Naru shrugged, "Guess I didn't…"

"But it's all worth it isn't it?" Naru raised an eyebrow at Haku. "Becoming a ninja? Don't you have someone you want to protect?"

Naru opened her mouth to object, but closed it right afterwards. She had no one to protect right? The whole reason she became a kunoichi was because Iruka-sensei had stupidly given her the headband. She wasn't proud to wear a headband that told everyone that she was a dog to the man who killed her grandparents, and she sure as hell wasn't going to rectify all that by protecting someone.

But then again, there _were_ people that Naru was especially fond of. Iruka sensei was scatter brained but was also the only sensei in the academy that actually cared. Sasuke was a bastard and wasn't all that warm to her, but because of their high ranking families, they both grew up together, that had to count for something, right? And Kakashi, no matter how much of a pervert, was the only babysitter who could go a day without calling her 'demon'.

Suddenly, ruining the bridge didn't seem like such a great idea anymore.

"Do you have someone like that, Haku-san…?"

Haku didn't look up from his herbs but a serene expression crossed his face. "Yes." He wasn't going to say anything else. Naru could respect that. So in the rest of the comforting silence that followed, Naru contemplated Haku's words.

_Someone I wish to protect…_

_-_*_-_

Everything was silent.

Quiet.

Hushed.

Soft.

Only moments ago, Naru had a kunai in her hand screaming bloodthirsty revenge, but now…now there was no revenge. No Sasuke. No chakra. Nothing. Exhaustion ebbed its way into her vision and she had to fight to keep her eyes open. She didn't want to miss anything of what was going on.

She unsuccessfully tried to choke out a sob that came out more like a strangled mew.

Her hands came alive almost before Haku's did.

The Shinobi jerkily brought up his hands and clasped them around the soft torn, and bloodied clothe of the White fang. Naru thought, for a moment, that the boy would pull that limb out of his mutated chest, and watched the area, captivated, ready to see the fist bits of flesh be cleanly torn out.

But he didn't. If anything, the boy pulled, the arm closer, endangering his wound further. "….Z-Zabuza-sama." Naru felt a rush of fierce adrenaline at those words. To think that someone can be so dedicated to another. It was actually quite sickening.

Naru got on her feet, never once taking her eyes off of Haku. Sasuke didn't matter. She couldn't hear the hysteria in Sakura's cries. All that mattered was the scene before her.

Zabuza raised his sword and Naru could tell that Haku knew. He was trying to keep Kakashi glued in place because he knew.

Kakashi's eyes widened before he jumped away, taking Haku's defeated form with him and narrowly missing a swing of Zabuza's legendary sword.

That must have done it. That must have ended it. As both the former Anbu and Snow ninja landed on the ground, Haku sagged and his body fell to the ground, dead as he would have been years ago if not for a certain missing nin.

_-_*_-_

_I know you all hate me right now. Seeing the scroll bar so big makes me wanna cry. I'm really sorry and I won't anger you with excuses. As of now, I will be leaving on vacation for three months (I know, a long time.) I won't be able to update at all; the place I'm going to has limited computer access. But I thank you all for sticking with me and putting up with my crap. When I come back, I'll make a nice big chapter with lot's of Sai goodness (They meet Sai next) so I hope that'll help. So…yeah. Love you ALL!_

_Q&A:_

_Q: When will Sai come?_

_A: Next chapter ^^_

_Q: Why is Yondaime so nice when he's supposed to be evil?_

_A: I thought I answered this before…Sigh This fic isn't supposed to make the Yondaime some sort of serial killer. He killed the Uzumaki's for his own reasons and Naru just can't accept it. They see things differently and are clashing because of it. Once again, this fic is focused around family. So expect a lot of father daughterness._

_So anyway on to the poll:_

_1__st__ place: Itachi Uchiha: 50 votes – Okay…Maybe I should stop now; It seems like we have a winner :) _

_2__nd__ place: Sasuke Uchiha: 26 votes – Poor Sasuke ^^; Oh well, at least you defeated Itachi in the manga, right? (Oh yeah, that didn't count since Itachi had those horrible eyes ^^)_

_3__rd__ place: Sai: 15 votes – Hehe, actually, I've been seeing an increase of Sai fans on the internet…_


	10. Sorry, Abandoned 2013

Hey everyone!

First off as much as you all probably don't care I am so very sorry for not continuing this fic for the past 4-5 years. I'm also very sorry to say that it probably won't be finished. As much as I had fun writing this in the past, that was me as a middle school student doing this for kicks and this is me, as a college student, realizing I cannot continue this. I've held off formally abandoning this story on a number of occasions since I did not want to disappoint anyone who is still following this but I've realized that I have absolutely no interest in this anymore. I still love Naruto and I still love this fan base but this story is going absolutely no where.

Anyway, I'd be happy to pass this story to another owner but other than that, it's been fun guys ^^ Thanks for supporting me up until now, and I wish great things for all of you!


End file.
